SMPSs are employed in a variety of applications, operating as buck and/or boost converters. These applications usually have low input voltages (i.e., <5V) and can operate at frequencies ranging from a few kilohertz to tens of megahertz. With applications having high input voltages (i.e., >30V) and high frequencies (i.e., >1 MHz), switching losses due to the output capacitance seen at the switching node can be large. Thus, there is a need for an SMPS that efficiently operates with high input voltages and at high frequencies. An example of a conventional circuit is: Petrechev et al., “Digital Loss-Minimizing Multi-Mode Synchronous Buck Converter Control,” 2004 35th Annual IEEE Electronics Specialists Conf., Aachen, Germany 2004, pp. 3694-3699.